


fuck camaraderie, this rage will never go away

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a typical middle school crush, mingyu thinks as jihoon rejects his teasing.<br/>it's not just a typical middle school crush, jihoon thinks as they move onto high school, his feelings for mingyu still latching on.<br/>but mingyu likes someone else now, someone far more better than loser jihoon; jeon wonwoo.<br/>(the funny thing is wonwoo doesn't even like him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck camaraderie, this rage will never go away

**Author's Note:**

> im like super bad at doing chaptered stories but i promise ill do this !! if u have any suggestions hmu

"Shut up, Mingyu! You're annoying!" Jihoon lifts up his binder and smacks Mingyu on the arm. "Can you let me work?!" he's always scolding the younger male. His lips are formed into a frown and his eyebrows are furrowed, showing slight irritation. Mingyu chuckles and sticks his tongue out, continuing to tease him. (The teacher says with a loud voice: _Hey, lovebirds, quit it. We're all trying to work._ ) Jihoon rolls his eyes and mentally curses Mingyu out, that idiot can't sit still. He feels the urge to hit him again, but he restrains himself. He has a huge temper, one that should never explode.

Mingyu runs to the nearest corner of the hallway, protecting himself with his bookbag. "Would you stop messing up my notebook?! My music sheets? And stop playing around with my guitar, idiot!" his small foot manages to leave a bruise on Mingyu's knee. Music is a thing he's finally found that he enjoys. Mingyu wasn't going to ruin it with his clumsy and stupid actions, like scribbling out important lyrics and purposely misplacing notes. When will he ever stop? The taller male only laughs with a stupid huge grin on his face. Jihoon blushes. The laugh is cute- it still irritates him. He backs away with a pissed off face. "Leave me alone. You're annoying." Mingyu blows a raspberry at him, Jihoon snaps and swings his guitar. Mingyu yelps, luckily Jihoon stopped before he smacked his head off. "Seriously." he stomps away leaving the younger male confused.

Everyone is laughing at their stupidity. The teacher tells Mingyu to put Jihoon down, he doesn't oblige. The taller male lifted the shorter up from the ground, carrying him in a bridal style type way. Jihoon's face is red and covers it up with his hands. Mingyu's idiotic grin makes Jihoon want to punch the lights out of him. He eventually gives in and starts laughing. Jihoon just now noticed how secure he felt around Mingyu, even if he was an idiot. His arms are big and soft. Perfect for cuddling. He could fall asleep with him.. "P-put me down," Jihoon demands, wanting those stupid thoughts out of his head. Mingyu puts him down and messes with his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he says, unable to make eye contact. "Don't do that! I hate it when you touch me." Because every time Mingyu holds his hand and wraps him in a hug, Jihoon's heart races and he can't form a proper sentence. His palms are sweaty, so he pushes Mingyu's hands away. "Fuck off, I'm serious."

Sometimes, Mingyu can't tell the difference between a joke and a serious request. He loves Jihoon, he wants to hold him tight and give him kisses on the forehead and on his cute, chubby cheeks. He knows it's a phase, that his stupid crush will eventually fade away. Especially with such a cold guy like Jihoon, whom has no heart. There was a tiny hope in him. Maybe he could expose the warmness underneath Jihoon's icy heart. That wasn't going to happen. Jihoon barely talks to him, since he hangs out with Junhui, Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Minghao, Seokmin and Mingyu now grow close towards the end of the school year. There's no hope of him confessing to Jihoon, so he drops it and goes back to normal interactions. Where did he go wrong, why did Jihoon hate him so much?

The last time they properly hung out was the first time Mingyu stopped feeling something for Jihoon. He made a few jokes and teased him here and there so nothing would seem off, but his attention was focused on the lonely straight-faced guy in the corner scrolling through his phone, ignoring the guy sitting across from him. They looked like Jihoon's friends. "Oh, Junhui! Wonwoo!" Jihoon shouted. They both looked up and waved. Mingyu's heart skipped a beat when he locked eyes with the dark haired male. He blushes ass they walk over to their table. "You guys haven't met this idiot right? Mingyu?"

"No," His voice is surprisingly deep. "You always talk about him though" his grin is cheesy and cute. Jihoon gasps like he's just been back-stabbed. "Anyway, hey, I'm Wonwoo. This is Junhui," he points to the brown haired male. "He's really tall." Mingyu hear him mutters to Junhui. Mingyu sheepishly smiles, taking a seat next to Wonwoo. For some reason, Mingyu is instantly attracted to him. He doesn't notice Jihoon's dark aura, a cloud of sudden sadness hovering over him. 

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo~ and Junhui-hyung." _Nothing like getting ignored by your friend_ , Jihoon thinks. He knows in a heartbeat that introducing them to each other was a big mistake. 

* * *

 

"I like you, Wonwoo," he says, the usually confident boy covering his head by looking down. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you. You make me so happy, so comfortable.. I really feel safe in your arms. But, I'm sorry if you only see me as a friend. We're really close, so this just makes things awkward." he sighed, regretting what he confessed. 

Wonwoo chuckles, his face hot from the embarrassment. He looked at the male in front of him and bit his lip. "I'm really glad you said that." He leans in and kisses him on the lips. It's a foreign feeling for both of them, but Wonwoo held on tightly to the other male knowing it was the right thing. "I like you, too. I was going to go crazy if you kept on teasing me." 

"You just stole my first kiss!" he hits Wonwoo in the arm, grabbing it affectionately, then kissing him again. He's grateful that it was Wonwoo and not anyone else. (Even if he was popular and got many dates, he protected his lip virginity.) "But, does this mean we're dating? Because you got to keep other people off your back." 

Wonwoo nods without hesitation. He holds the other's hand, a little shy. They've been flirting for a while now, (although the flirting didn't come from Wonwoo) so it was only a matter of time until they finally dated. No one in the friend group noticed, though- which brought trouble for Wonwoo.

And as always, Jihoon has no one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be jigyu but i added another pairing oops,, anyway...


End file.
